(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to an accessory for a photographic camera. More particularly it relates to an accessory or device for use in combination with a camera for allowing remote operation of the operating or shutter button of a camera.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Oftentimes it is desirable to include one's self in a group photograph. At other times, it may be desirable, for one reason or another, to take a self photograph, e.g., to provide a photograph to a friend or family member. This is easily accomplished with some cameras due to the fact that such a camera has a built-in timing mechanism, providing a delay in operation of the camera shutter. This allows a person who desires to be included in a photograph to get into position before the camera shutter opens and the camera "takes the picture." Other cameras, in some cases at least, have means for connection of a remote control means, i.e., a shutter release cable or cord for triggering the operation of the camera from a remote location, or at least off the camera, either mechanically or electronically.
The above features, i.e., self-timer and remote capability, are found generally in relatively more expensive cameras, i.e., ones costing several hundreds of dollars. In fact, some cameras have both features built into the camera, i.e., the camera is provided with self-timer means and means for connection of a cord to the camera for remote operation. This cord may be short, e.g., 18 inches or so or much longer, e.g., several feet. Such a shorter cord is useful in operation of the camera mounted on a tripod without having to touch the camera itself, possibly resulting in some camera movement and a lesser sharp image. The longer cords are useful in taking photographs of, for example, animals or birds, without being observed by such a subject. Nevertheless, neither the self-timing feature nor the ability to operate the camera from a remote location are found in the relatively cheap cameras of which I am aware, particularly those cameras costing less than about $100.00. These capabilities, nevertheless, are often desired by those owners of the less expensive cameras. Thus, a need exists to provide these additional functions to any camera if such is lacking, regardless of the camera's cost.